East End Welcome
by lil Kisara
Summary: Word on the streets was that a couple of dozen kids had vanished in the last couple of days. Time for Catwoman to step in. -Catwoman-centric; Year One/Long Halloween/Dark Victory reference-


One thing you have to know about Gotham's high society – if you care at all about it – is that they loved to hold benefit events on a weekly basis. They may care little about the less fortunate every other day of the week but when it was time to don their most gorgeous dresses and best tuxedos to prance around on the dance floor of some grand ball room, every single one of those stuck up prigs suddenly wanted to help those in need. Only a handful of them really cared for what was going on on the streets of the East End.

Hypocritical. Not the first word that sprang to Selina's mind but certainly the most polite way of putting it for the time being. She stood at the side of the ball room, letting her eyes travel over the painted upper class ladies and their benevolent spouses. With a bored look on her face, she raised a glass to her lips, only taking a small sip of her wine before putting it back down on the tray of a waiter just walking by. She cast her thoughts back to the matter at hand.

Word on the streets was that a couple of dozens kids had vanished in the last couple of days. One kid suddenly disappearing that unusual. Especially if its a homeless kid. Most of the time it just found a way to get out of Gotham. A fresh start in a new city. But dozens of homeless kids? That's worth a look.

With an elegant smile on her lips, Selina turned around and walked out of the ball room. If somebody was paying any attention to her leaving the room through one of the hallways that led to the private rooms of the estate, they didn't say anything except for maybe raising one of their dainty cut eyebrows – men and women alike. She walked down the corridor with an air around her as if she owned the place. Leaving the noise and the stench of Gotham's finest far behind her, Selina walked down the hall and stopped just before turning around the next corner. She leaned against the wall and cast one quick glance into the next corridor. Several watchmen guarding one single door. Suspicious. Stupid. _Piece of Cake_.

* * *

><p>It was downright hilarious how fast some of the more sturdier build upper class men and women are able to run when they think their lives are in mortal danger. Getting rid of the watchmen was easier then stealing candies from a child. Not that she had ever done that particular theft. Even high class security didn't get paid enough money to risk their lives. A simple fire alarm was all it took and they were high tailing as if the devil himself were behind them. Chuckling softly, she watched the computer screen in front of her.<p>

A cold shiver ran down her back as she found the information she was looking for and at the same time dreading to find. With a vicious look on her fave, she stood up and walked out of the room. Looks like there was always another Falcone scumbag there to take over the nasty business of the others before him. Time to welcome them on her turf. East End style.

* * *

><p>This was not exactly how she had planned it but the outcome put a pleased smile on her face nonetheless.<p>

Luigi Gigante had found a yet undiscovered business venture in Gotham to make big money with almost no losses - for him. Nobody cared for homeless kids in the city. Heck, they were happy to have them off the streets. The _how_ didn't matter. So Luigi got rid of them. How? Simple. What do you think is the price for a young liver? Or a retina? A heart? It's sickening how much you'll get paid for pretty much healthy organs on the black market.

Their base was at Gotham's docks – easier to get rid of the leftover bodies.

Taking on a few dozens of armed Falcone men all alone? Not Selina's smartest move but her fury more or less evened it out.

* * *

><p>The sirens of the arriving police cars were her sign to get the heck out of the place. There was no need for her to stick around any longer than necessary and the good commissioner will certainly be able to get enough evidence for the DA.<p>

Using her whip, she left the warehouse through one of its skylights – the same way she had used to enter. She glanced down at her battered body and noticed the blood that was dripping all over the place from the few gunshot wounds she hadn't been able to avoid.

Selina gritted her teeth and looked around. Not wanting to have the police following her, she used the water to hide her escape route.

What she wouldn't give to have an Alfred of her own in situations like these. Time to pay her doctor friend a visit.

But it was worth it. More than that. She had been able to take a little revenge for all the blood Luigi and his men had spilled. What did a little blood of her own matter?


End file.
